Miss Missing You
by that frost tho
Summary: Your typical highschool love story with drama, crying, fighting, misunderstandings, relationships being torn apart, backstabbing friends, rekindling friendships and finding love. There will be Jelsa and many more ships. Oh and it's AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like it says in the summary lots of drama, later on as the story progresses so hope you stick around for it and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

Junior year is finally here. Am I happy about it, no. Am I relieved, yes. Just two more years of highschool and everything will be over. Not exactly though, I still have to deal with going to a university and responsibilities and stuff but you know what I mean.

I go to DisneyWorks high. It's a pretty great school, you know once you get rid of the drama and backstabbing friends. You just have to find the right people and lucky for me, I did.

I walked through the hallway going towards my locker. In this school you get stuck with the same locker for four years and I got bottom locker for my freshman year. It was awful but lucky for me Merida was kind enough to share her middle locker with me but later I unintentionally took over the locker but she was cool with it. She got the locker next hers. It use to be our friends Selena's locker but she moved and gave it to her.

I opened my locker and started putting in my books I got from the book room. I checked my schedule to see what class I had first. Damn, I have Spanish first.

"Elsa!" I heard someone calling me. I turned around and see...

"Hiccup?" I say surprised. "Whoa what happened to you." I said shocked.

"Heh nothing much just got a little taller and buff over the summer."

"A little? You look like a whole different person." I say

"That's puberty for you." He chuckled. "So what class do you have first.

"I got Spanish."

"Oh great me too!"

"Elsa! Hiccup!" We hear a voice calling our names.

"Hey, Anna." Hiccup greets her.

"Hey huh phew-hold on let me catch my breath ahh." She dramatically laid back on the locker placing her hands on her chest. I laughed at her little scene. "Huh okay I'm good."

"Why are you so out of breath." Hiccup smiled.

"Because someone didn't wake me up this morning." She nodded towards me.

"Hey I tried to wake you up but you said you'll catch up later so that's on you."

"Fine fine fine. The point is that I'm here." Anna raised her hands in defeat, then the bell rang. "Already!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Huh, oh well. See you guys at our regular spot at lunch, bye." Anna left.

Hiccup and I walked to our Spanish class and decided to sit next to each other. We looked around the class trying to see if we knew anybody else but we didn't see anyone. The class was still half empty so there was still a chance we would see someone.

"So how was your summer, Elsa." Hiccup asked.

"Uhhh pretty average, nothing exciting." I smiled. "How about you?"

"I helped my dad with his company. Then we went to Hawaii with my mom! Apparently she has a beach house there! It was awesome!" He said getting excited.

"It sounds amazing!" I encouraged

"Then for the last days I hung out with the girls. I left you messages to come and join us but you never replied." He waited for an answer.

"Oh I-uh I was busy with work." I stuttered.

"Work? You never mentioned you had a job." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I got a summer job. That kept me busy." I sort of lied. You see my parents were founders of the world famous chain of Arendelle Hotels. After my parents passed on I had to take over but my aunt didn't like the idea. She thought I was to young to be piled in this amount of responsibilities and stress, so over the summer we went through some legal documents to pass the company temporarily to her until I am older. And I'm glad I don't have to deal with it. As my aunt and uncle say I have to focus on my education first.

"Look at you 'miss I have a job now'." He innocently mocked me. We both laughed.

"Oh no..." I slightly whispered.

"What!" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Look who just walked in."

He looked towards the door and I saw his expression change from confused to serious. Out of everyone in this whole school, Jack Frost had to walk in through that door. We both shared the same feeling towards him, but it was more personal for Hiccup.

"Well this class is ruined for me." He sighed.

"It's not that bad." I tried to comfort him.

"Maybe not for you but I can't be near him without trying to strangle him and if he sits next to us I swear to God I will-" I coughed loudly to interrupt him from finishing his sentence. I tilted my head signaling to him that his enemy (how Hiccup likes to describe him) was in fact sitting in front of us, along with his group of douchey friends.

"Elsa, this sucks." He said.

"Just like your mom." Hans leaned back on his chair smirking.

"What did you say!" Hiccup got out of his seat ready to kill.

"You heard. Just. Like. Your. Mom." Hans got up and started getting closer.

The class started to ooo and surround us. I got up quickly trying to calm Hiccup down, but he was pushing me aside. They started getting closer and I started to panic.

"Hiccup, come on sit down.'' I grabbed his arm. He wasn't listening. I kept tugging at his arm but he wouldn't budge. I started to panic even more. "Hiccup!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you listen to your little girlfriend and back off before I kick your ass." Hans sneered back.

"I'd like to see you try." Hiccup spat back.

"Hiccup! Come on just stop already." I pleaded.

"Hans, back off." Jack said sternly.

"You're right, this bastard is just a waste of time." Hans backed off cocking a smile and sat back down to his seat.

I sat Hiccup down trying to calm him.

Everyone got back to their seats as well once the scene was over and just in time, one more minute and our teacher would have walked in on a fight. For the rest of the class Hiccup was quiet, still mad about earlier.

First period was over. Hiccup and I walked in silence until I began to speak.

"You alright?" I asked timidly.

"Yea, I'm okay. Still a little bit heated but okay." He smiled at me.

"Don't let them get to you."

"I'll try."

My next period was P.E. I went onto the field at sat down on the bleachers. We wouldn't dress for another week so you'd just hang out until then. So far I didn't see anyone I knew.

"Hey stranger." I heard someone next to me say.

"Merida!" I said in relief. "I'm glad I have you for this class."

"So do I. I thought I was going to be alone with these people." She cringed.

We got to talking about our summer and compared our schedules and turns out we also have art together. I also told her what happened in Spanish.

"Hiccup what!" She exclaimed.

"Hans started messing with him." I explained.

"That bastard! That guy is just full of shit!" She started getting angrier.

"But Jack stopped Hans before things got worse."

"Jack was there?"

"Yea we have him for that class, along with his douchey friends." I rolled my eyes.

"I could already feel the tension." She tugged at her collar. "Speaking of Jack and douchey friends, here they are."

"Again?" I sighed.

"Congratulations you now have them for two classes." She pat my back.

"Yay me." I obviously said in a sarcastic tone.

We went back to talking still sitting on the bleachers and then a football landed next to our feet. Next thing we know Hans comes and 'accidentally' bumps into Merida.

"Oops. Sorry." He said in that cocky voice and got his football. When he turned around Merida was about to punch the back of his head until I stopped her.

"Ughhhh, I fucking hate him more than anything." She clenched her fist.

"You're not alone, but we shouldn't step to their level."

"Elsa get down!" Merida shouted.

"Wha-" I turned around where she was looking and next thing I know I'm on the ground.

"Elsa!" She kneeled down next to me holding my head. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yea." I groaned. "What was that." I stroked my head. Jack and his friends and everyone else came racing towards us. What happened? Did I faint or something?

"You fucking asshole! You did it on purpose! What's your fucking problem!" Merida got up and started shouting in Han's face while I sat up.

"I didn't do anything! She got in the way!" He shouted back. And from the distance I heard them bickering. Then I felt a hand on the back of my head.

"You okay." I heard a soothing and concerned voice. I look up and see a blue pair of eyes starring into mine. Jack.

"Uh yea. My head just hurts a little." I reply breaking eye contact.

"I'm really sorry about that." He apologized.

"Wait what happened?" I asked still confused why I was on the ground.

"Hans threw a football to your head." He explained.

"No surprise there." I said to myself.

"I really am sorry about him. He's an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay he's an ass." He smiled and I did too.

He helped my up and we saw Merida coming back and noticed Hans on the ground holding his groin area, looking breathless and burning red. That's Merida for you, feisty and a bad ass.

"Elsa are you sure you're okay." Merida came to me and checked my head.

"Yes, she's alright." Jack answered for me.

"She better be Frost or I swear you're next." She threatened him. "And keep your ass of a friend in line or I will." She threatened again. Jack looked terrified of her. He knows Merida is not to be messed with.

"Right." He said awkwardly. "I'm really sorry Elsa. Feel better." He stroked my head again and put a stand of hair behind my ear. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare into his either. Those beautiful blue-

"Ehem." Merida cleared her throat. We would have stayed there forever if it weren't for Merida.

"Umm okay so uhh, see you around." His cheeks turned into a light shade of pink and left.

"What was that about?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, he was just concerned." I looked away feeling my cheeks go red.

We looked towards Jack and saw him smack Hans upside the head and yelling at him. We both laughed. This is the first time in four years that we've talked. I really miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took long to post, schools a bitch and I barley have time to write :P

But enjoy the second chapter! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

It was finally lunch and I went to or regular spot where we always meet at lunch time. I didn't bother getting lunch. The lines were to long and I just brought myself an apple. I sat on the grass under a big tree, pulled out my book, and started reading. Everyone else was probably getting lunch.

"Hi!" I heard Rapunzel's voice.

"Hey." I greeted.

"So what classes do you have." She asked sitting down criss cross and placing her food in front of her.

"These." I gave her my schedule.

"Let's see. Oooo we have math and...ART! Yay!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Merida and Hiccup have it too." I said biting into my apple.

"Nice! I can't wait!" She said in a giddy tone. "Look they're coming." She pointed to Merida and Hiccup. They were both lost in their own conversation and didn't see us waving.

"Hello ladies." Hiccup sat besides me also placing his lunch tray in front of him.

"Hey." Merida says as well.

"Hi." Rapunzel and I both said in unison.

"I heard what happened in pe, Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"What happened?" Rapunzel also asked really concerned.

"Nothing, just an accident." I shrugged.

"Nothing! What do you mean nothing! You got knocked out with a fucking football!" Hiccup exclaimed, flailing his arms. I couldn't help but smile how dramatic he was being.

"What!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Guess who did it though." Merida crossed her arms.

"I have a feeling I know." Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know why he's out to get us." Merida stated.

"I'm as confused as you are." Hiccup said as he got my apple and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" I whined and attacked him trying to get my apple back.

"If you want it, reach for it." He stretched his arm further away from me.

"I'm giving you three second to give it back."

"Or what." He innocently smiled.

"Fine then it's going to be the hard way." I tackled him and pinned him on his stomach, sat on his back and reached for my apple that was still in his hand.

"Get off me!" He laughed.

"I don't think so." I replied as I took a bite off of my apple.

"That'll teach him!" Merida laughed and Rapunzel giggled.

"I can't breathe." Hiccup gasped in his dramatic tone.

"Should I get off of him ladies?" I asked.

"No." Both Rapunzel and Merida said in unison laughing.

"Please! I'm begging." Hiccup said.

"Fine, but say you're sorry and that you will never take my food away from me. Ever!" I stated crossing my arms.

"Okay I'm sorry! And I will never take you're food ever again!" Hiccup gave in and I got off of him.

"That's more like it." I sassed him.

"Bleh bleh bleh." He mocked me in a 'high pitched' tone.

"Oh how mature." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh how mature" he mocked me again

"Hiccup!" I groaned

"Hiccup!" he kept mocking me.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me." He said batting his eyes at me.

"Unfortunately I do."

"Awe see I'm lovable." He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"You two should just get married already." Merida laughed picking at her food.

"As if." Hiccup and I said in unison breaking away from our previous position. Yes I love Hiccup but the way I love my sister and my friends. He's an amazing friend. We've always had this special connection since we first met. He's basically my brother and plus he's always had a thing for a certain red head I know (hint hint).

My next class was chemistry and unfortunately I didn't get anyone I knew in this class. A few friendly faces but not anyone I actually hung out with. I decided to sit at the last station table in the back. I pulled out my book and started reading again, but didn't last long, I couldn't concentrate with all the talking going on around me. Just two more classes and I'm out of here. Finally the second bell rang and everyone sat down. It became quiet and I started reading my book again but just as I was going to flip the page I hear someone pulling up a chair next to me and once again Jack is in my class. Seriously! Why is he in almost every of my classes! Why is the universe punishing me!?

"Mind if I sit here?" I hear Jack ask, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Uhhh sure, go ahead." I quickly said turning away. A few seconds go by until he speaks again.

"How's your head?" He asks again.

"Fine." I say quickly going back to my book.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." He leaned closer to me.

"It's fine, damage is done. You don't need to keep apologizing." I say, still not looking away from my book. It became quiet again.

"So how was your summer." He began talking again. But in all honesty I didn't want to talk to him.

I sighed, "Look, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Because I have class here."

"No, why are you here sitting next to me? Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Didn't feel like it... and I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Aren't you just full of questions." He smiled. God that smile. No, don't get distracted!

"It was good." I sighed again.

"What was?" He asked confused.

"My summer."

"Oh right. Good to hear." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. But that was the only conversion we had for the whole period.

My next class was math with Rapunzel and finally no Jack, but one of his friends was here. He was actually pretty cool and Rapunzel wouldn't stop starring at him through out the whole class.

Next was art with Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel and again no Jack just his friends. I was actually hoping he would be here. Now, before I knew it school was over.

"You guys want to go eat somewhere?" Hiccup asked.

"I could eat." Merida smile.

"You could always eat." Rapunzel rolled her eyes laughing.

"My point exactly." She giggled back.

"So Elsa you want to?" Hiccup asked.

"I have to wait for Anna though." I said.

"We'll wait." Rapunzel replied.

"Here she comes." Merida pointed out.

"Hey guys." Anna shouted while running towards us.

"Hey, we were just headed to go eat somewhere. Wanna join?" Hiccup asked.

"I sort of just made plans already, but thanks for the offer. I just came to give Elsa and Punzie a heads up that I'll be home late."

"Why?" I suspiciously rose an eyebrow.

"I befriended this guy and we're hanging out." She said slightly blushing.

"Ohhh a boy? Who is he?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"Just some boy." Anna tried to be casual. "So tell uncle and auntie I'll be home later on, okay Elsa?" Her statement came off as a question asking me for permission.

"Fine." I told her.

"Thank you! Bye guys!" She went running off again.

"I think that explains why she ditched us at lunch." Hiccup chuckled.

We headed down to a Carl's Jr. that was down the street. Almost everyone from school always goes there because its the closest place to get food. Rapunzel and I picked a table, luckily we got there sort of early. The place wasn't yet packed so it was easy to get a table. Merida and Hiccup went to order our food.

"Did you see how cute the guy in math is." Rapunzel slightly blushed.

"I saw how you drooled over him." I laughed.

"I've been drooling over him since last year."

"Didn't he transfer to our school last year?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"I can't talk to him!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I mean look at him."

"He's a just a human being."

"An attractive human being."

We continued talking about her crush. I tried convincing her to talk to him, but she was being shy. Then Hiccup and Merida came back with the food.

"Okay guys eat up." Merida said placing the tray on the table and passing Rapunzel her food.

"Finally I'm starving." Rapunzel said digging into her chilli cheese fries, her favorite.

"I've been waiting for this." Merida said, taking a huge bite of her six dollar burger and stuffing fries in her mouth.

"Classy, Merida." Hiccup said admiring her.

"Shut up." She said looking away from him. I could have sworn I saw her blush a little.

"Hey Elsa, are you going to finish those?" Hiccup asked pointing at my chicken tenders.

"I haven't even touched one and you already want to steal my food again?"

"But I want one." He batted his eyes at me.

"Fine, but just one." I handed him one.

"Thank you very much." He said stuffing it into his mouth. "Hey Punzie, can I have a bite of your fries."

"Hiccup! You haven't even touched your food."

"Yea but I want to taste it."

"Ugh fine, here." Rapunzel gave up.

"Thank you very much." he stuffed his face again. "Hey Merida can I-"

"Don't even think about it."

"But yours looks so good!"

"Okay, but you'll have to give me a bite of your burger."

"Fine."

I swear I have the most weird friends but that's exactly how I love them.

"I'm ganna go get a refill." Hiccup said as he was getting up.

"Stop drinking so much soda!" I said sternly.

"You're not my mom!" He said in a funny tone running away. We all laughed.

"So, I hear you have a crush." Merida smiled towards Rapunzel as she lightly turned pink.

"Oh it's just some guy." Rapunzel said nonchalantly.

"Who is it?" Merida asked.

"He's in our math class." Rapunzel replied.

"It's one of the guys that hangs out with Jack." I said as Merida made a face. She doesn't really fancy Jack or anyone who associated with him.

"He's actually nice."

"You've talked to him?" Rapunzel asked

"Last year. I had him for math too."

"And you didn't tell me!" Rapunzel squeaked.

"I didn't know you liked the guy."

"Maybe Elsa can help you with him." Merida winked at me as I laughed.

Before we continued our conversation we noticed a crowd forming where the soda machine was.

"What's going on over there?" Merida furrowed her eyebrows as she got up.

We followed behind her. The crowd was too big for us to see what was going on. All I could here was the crowd 'oooing' and see people recording something but what? Merida pushed her way through the crowd. Rapunzel and I stayed in the back.

"Hiccup!" We hear Merida shout. Rapunzel and I look at each other in fear and quickly push through the crowd.

There I see Hiccup with a bloody nose being held back by two workers and Merida trying to calm him down. On the other side I see Jack? With a busted up lip and being held by two of his friends. Rapunzel and I quickly join Merida and help hold Hiccup. Rapunzel signals to the two workers that we got him under control. I got some napkins from the table next to us and cleaned up the blood slowly dripping from his nose.

"Hiccup what happened!?" Merida gripped his arm.

He just ignored her and kept giving death stares to Jack. I looked towards Jack and he was doing the same. I just shook my head slowly and went back to Hiccup.

"I want all of you out!" We heard a man shout. He was pointing at Jack and his friends. "You too! Out!" He now pointed at us. "All of you out! Before I call the cops!"

Merida and Rapunzel tried helping Hiccup walk but he just brushed them off and started walking through the door. We chased after him.

"Hiccup! Wait up!" Merida ran after him. "What the hell happened in there!"

"I don't know. It just happened." He rubbed his head.

"How did that just happen!" I mildly shouted.

"It just did okay!" He shouted back

"Are you at least okay? You didn't break anything did you?" Rapunzel asked in a concerned tone.

"Just his face." He said proudly.

"Looks like he broke yours too." Merida said under her breath.

"I would have done more damage to his damn face if we weren't held back."

"Still talking shit Haddock." Jack comes behind him as well as his friends.

"Just saying the truth."

"Oh really? Then come here and prove it." Jack taunt and they both started getting closer.

"Stop!" Merida shouted at Hiccup and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hiccup let's just go." I say to him. He nodded and we started walking. Merida and Rapunzel held him by his arm and I walked behind him.

"That's what I thought!" Jack shouted at him.

"That's it." I whispered to myself getting angry.

"Can you just fuck off!" I turned back to Jack and yelled. "Seriously when did you turn into this ignorant piece of shit you are now! Can't you just leave us alone!" I yelled again and kept walking.


End file.
